The Phantom of Casper high
by MetalSummer
Summary: The title means nothing. An old Friend has returned. Now Danny must face this more powerful foe. Plus they've had help to become so powerful. And what does the Phantom of ther opera have to do with any of this? Your have to read to find out.


The Phantom of Caper High

Chapter one: Musical at Amity high, and the return of an old friend

It was a warm spring morning in Amity. The city was bustling with activity, of people going to work, and kids heading to school. Among the people was a boy who was about 14. He has black hair, and beautiful baby blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a random red circle in the middle, mixed together with blue jeans. He had a backpack slung over his should as he walked up to and into the school.  
He went to a locker and opened it. He stuck his books in it and closed the locker. Doing a double take he looked back at his locker. On the door was a flyer. It read:

"Casper High Musical: PHANTOM OF THE OPERA"

He took the flyer off and read some more. "Auditions today after school. No experience needed." He thought about it and shrugged. "It would be nice to get away from ghosts for a little while"

"Danny!' Came an enthusiastic voice.

Danny turned around and saw two people standing there. A girl and a boy. "Hi Sam, hi Tucker"  
The girl was the first to speak. "Did you see the musical flyers? I'm thinking of trying out. It sounds like fun. Plus Phantom of the Opera is a great musical"

Danny thought about it for a second. "Yeah, why not. I'm in"

Tucker chimed in then, "I am so trying out"

"You'll never make it." Said Sam.

"Well aren't you a joy kill." Tucker said sarcastically.

The three of them walked to class together. After class they all ran to the auditorium for the try-outs. A lot of people were trying out. In there was Paulina, Dash, Quan, Valerie, Star, and some others. Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat together after they signed up. Mr. Lancer got up on the stage to tell them directions. They were going to be called up one at a time and got to sing a song of their choice. After everyone has gone Mr. Lancer would choose who would play which role. Practices would be after school twice a week. The play would be at the end of the month. "Alright, lets begin then." Mr. Lancer announced, "Dash, your first"

Dash stood up and walked up to the mic on the stage. "I'm going to sing, I love Rock and Roll." He cleared his throat, what came out next sounded like a rabbit dying. "I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL! YEAH! I DON'T REMEMBER THE NEXT LINE! I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL"

"Next!" Mr. Lancer shouted. "Paulina"

The auditions continued with no success. Everyone sounded terrible. Then it was Sam's turn.

"Please Mrs. Manson try and sound halfway decent"

"I'll do my best." Sam smiled. "I'll sing Heaven." She sighed then began, "Baby your all that I want, when your lying here in my arms," Her voice was like an angel was singing.

"That's enough Sam. I think we know who is going to play our Christine." Mr. Lancer smiled.

"Wait!" Came a voice from the back of the room. A young girl around 14 or 15 was standing there. She had bright green eyes, and dyed purple hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. "Can I try"

"And you are?" Mr. Lancer asked.

The girl smiled, "My name is Summer. I just moved here to Amity. I started school here today, and I wanted to try out"

Mr. Lancer pointed to the microphone. "I don't see why not"

Summer walked up to the stage and took her ponytail out. "I'm going to sing angel of music from Phantom of the opera. Only Christine's part though"

Sam crossed her arm, "She doesn't sound like she's going to have a nice voice"

Summer smiled and began, "Father once spoke of an angel . . . I used to dream he'd appear . . . Now as I sing, I can sense him . . . And I know he's here . . . "  
Everyone listened and smiled at her voice. It was even more beautiful then Sam's voice had been. Sam could feel hatred building up in her.

After Summer was done everyone clapped. "That was wonderful. You are our Christine." Mr. Lancer said.  
"Thank you!" She said loudly.

Shortly after Danny, Sam, and Tucker left. Sam was still fuming over not getting the part. She would play Meg, Tucker was playing a none speaking, none singing extra, and Danny was playing the Phantom.

"Sam are you going to be ok?" Danny asked noticing her anger.

"Yeah." She lied, "I'm just made that girl got the part. I really wanted it"

"Don't worry about it." Tucker said. "Maybe you'll get lucky and…" He stopped as a flyer hit him in the face. "huh? That's this? Hey! Look at this" He held up the flyer. "There is a concert tonight in the park. We should go"

"Why not." Sam said. "Anything to get my mind off of the musical"

The three headed over towards the park. There was a big crowd in front of the small stage. On the stage was a band a microphone, but no singer yet. They entered the crowd and tried not to get separated.  
Suddenly there was a puff of smoke on the stage. None other then Summer was standing on the stage. She was in a purple tee-shirt and purple pants, all matched her hair. Under her right eye it looked like she had drawn in a little squiggle thing. She grabbed the microphone. "Hello Amity Park! My name is Summer and me and my band are going to put on a show for you! Plus we have an extra special guest. They will be introduced half way through the first song! Doesn't that sound exciting"

The crowd was eating it up. Everyone was screaming and started chanting Summer.

"Alright! Lets start"

Her band started playing. The music sounded oddly familiar to Danny.

"One day, you just left her. Next day, you met me. Then it happened all over. You went and left me. I still hold on to your heart. I'll never recover now. But always, you will remember. You will remember her name. Oh EMBER!" At that moment the stage fill up with smoke and a new girl was standing on the stage.

She has flaming blue hair, and green eyes. Her skin was pale, and she had a bright evil smile on her face. "You will remember." She continued the song from where Summer left off, "Oh Ember, one thing remains"

The whole park began chanting Ember and Summer's name. Even Sam. Danny looked around. He seemed to be the only one not affected by the music. It was stronger this time then it had been last time. He was worried.

"Ember." He said. He ran behind a tree. "I'm going ghost!" His hair changed to snow white, and his eyes became green. His clothes changed into a jumper like outfit, with a DP logo on it. He came out and flew at the stage.

Summer saw and nodded to Ember. "Not so fast Danny." She said. "She sang an ear splitting high note into the mic, it created a visible pink sound wave and hit Danny hard. "I'll take care of this"  
Ember nodded and kept singing. "TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!" The crowd chanted and cheered. Ember's hair flamed up high and she smiled.

"Summer." Danny said, "You're a ghost"

"Duh." She smiled. "I was able to keep under cover though. Ember lent me some of her power to make me undetected. Me and Her. Were one in the same. She used her guitar was a weapon, I use my voice." She sang another splitting note at Danny.

He managed to dodge this one. "Hey! Why are you two working together"

"Oh you will find out in due time. But for now." She turned a dial on the microphone. She sang another note into the microphone and it hit Danny. He fell to the ground and hit it hard. "There is no way to beat me as long as I have my voice"

"As long as you have your voice huh." He remembered something the Future Ember had said, her career ended after he busted her vocal chords with his ghostly wail. "I guess I just have to end that voice." He took in a deep breath and screamed his ghostly wail at her.

It hit her in the throat and she clasped her hands over it. "What the?" her voice turned scratchy and horse. She tried to sing but it didn't come out right. "It doesn't matter." she smiled. "Ember is twice as strong, you won't be able to get rid of her as easily as me! I was only here for her to gain enough power to destroy you! And with everyone chanting, including your friend Sam this time, you'll never be able to stop her"

"Oh no." Danny had forgotten about Ember still singing and everyone chanting. Danny pulled out his Fenton thermos and used it to capture Summer. She went willingly, smiling the whole time.  
Danny flew to the stage and tried to stop Ember.

He got to the edge when she played a chord sending him flying into a tree. She went over to him and turned the knob on her guitar. "There isn't any stopping me this time ghost boy. Now, sleep tight." She played her guitar and Danny blacked out.

What will happen? What do you think? Read and Review please!


End file.
